Whatever
by Kiel95
Summary: Tori wants to give some Valentine's Day gifts to a certain someone, but when her nerves get the best of her, she decides to play it anonymously. Jori One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Alright. This is my first Jori. I must say, I'm not altogether impressed with it. I just had so many issues with it. I just can't figure out a way to write it so I like it. I think the problem is that I've read so many Jori fanfics that are in first person, that third person for Jori has become hard to write... *groan* Well, for now... here you go. It's a little late for Valentine's Day, but it's better than nothin.

Honestly, I hope I don't have to do a disclaimer. I've never really written any, and I don't understand why we'd have to. This is a FANFICTION SITE. Nothing but OCs are original, so why would anyone think otherwise?

* * *

Tori opened her locker and stared at all the gifts inside. Every single one she'd wrapped and planned to give to someone special. She'd been planning it for weeks, a spectacular entrance with a load of presents in her arms. This was supposed to be the day she confessed to the person she liked, and hopefully receive a positive reply. Her plans were starting to crumble as her confidence waned.

How could she give presents to the most breathtaking girl in the school, also the most untouchable? She was practically begging for disaster.

She was interrupted form her thoughts when Cat came running up to her with a giant smile on her face. "You ready Tori?" the fake redhead asked.

Groaning the half-Latina replied, "Cat… I don't think I can do it."

"Come on, it's just Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day! Yay!" Cat giggled.

"Yeah… but this is Jade we're talking about. How am I supposed to ask Jade to be my Valentine? She's more likely to rip my head off!" Tori whined.

Cat giggled, "Rip."

"What?"

"Rest in Peace!" Cat skipped away.

Tori groaned. That didn't help much. She closed her locker and sighed.

"Hey Tor, today's the day huh?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

Jumping slightly, she grabbed the lockers for support. "Geez André, you scared the chiz out of me!"

"So you're ready right? You plan to ask Jade out, right?" he asked with a wide grin.

"I don't know anymore. I'm freaking out here! Jade could kill me for this!"

"Aww, come on girl, it's not going to be that bad. If it goes wrong, she just won't forgive you until…. Ok yeah, just don't let it go wrong."

"Oh real helpful, thanks," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He just smiled and ran off.

The warning bell rang and Tori sighed. Maybe she'd have to go with plan B. She'd been thinking she might need a second plan if she couldn't go through with the first. At least this one didn't involve actually speaking to Jade.

Looking around she saw that the halls were clear. Quickly she reached inside her locker and pulled out one of the gift wrapped presents. She scribbled down a quick note and stuck it on the top. Then she closed her locker and went to Jade's, looking around one last time before breaking in and placing the gift inside.

Then she hurried off to first block, sighing in relief when she sat down, knowing that no one had caught her.

* * *

Jade narrowed her eyes as she opened her locker. She pulled out the present in her locker and slammed it shut. "Alright!" she yelled, "Who's the dead man who put this thing in my locker?!"

Everyone looked at her, all backing up.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed.

Everyone backed away another step.

Beck was the only one walking towards her, an eyebrow up. "Hey Jade. What's with all the commotion?"

"SOMEBODY broke into my locker and put this in there!" she said angrily, gesturing to the gift in her hand.

"Calm down Jade. It's probably someone who likes you. Come on, look. There's a note on top. Just open it."

"It wasn't you who got me this, right?" she asked accusingly.

He put his hands up in his defense, "Nope. Not me. We broke up for good, remember? I'm dating Natalie now."

She slowly nodded and said, "Fine." She pulled the note out and read it.

_Jade_

_I hope you like this even a fraction of the amount that I like you._

_You're really pretty, and I guess I'm just a coward if I can't say it to your face._

_Sorry for this awkward note. I'm not exactly sure what else to say._

_Anyways…_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Xoxo_

Frowning she shoved the note in her pocket and pulled off the wrapper. She raised an eyebrow when she opened the box and found a pair of scissors stabbing through a stuffed heart and a small box of chocolates inside.

Beck looked over her shoulder and let out a small laugh, "Well, looks like this person knows you well."

"Oh shut up," she muttered, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't quite want to admit that she liked it. She tossed the chocolate in her locker, but while Beck wasn't looking she put the scissors and the skewered heart into her bag.

"Come on, let's head to class," Beck said.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered following him.

* * *

Tori fidgeted in her seat. A few seats up and over she'd placed another gift down for Jade. This time it was on her seat. She had placed another note on it, still unsure exactly what to say, but wanting Jade to know it came from the same person.

A few people trickled in before Beck and Jade entered.

Jade looked around when she saw the present on her seat.

"Who put this here?!" she asked, waving the gift in the air and making eye contact with each person in the room.

A few people were saying how it was here when they came in. It was finally down to just Tori who'd gotten there first.

Jade leaned in close and asked, "Hey Vega, do YOU know who put this on my seat?"

Tori scrunched up her brow and shook her head. "No idea. It was here before I was." She was glad she was studying acting, or else she probably would've cracked under the pressure.

Huffing, the dark haired girl went back to her seat.

"You going to open it up?" asked Beck. "Who knows, maybe you'll like this one better." He obviously hadn't seen the light in her eyes when she opened the first gift. She already liked the last gift. It'd be a little hard to beat that.

Jade took the note off first.

_I'm kind of winging this here. _

_Just wanted to say that you look amazing today (as you do every day)._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Xoxo_

She put the note in her pocket with the other and started peeling at the wrap.

Although no one else wanted to get caught, everyone was glancing at the Goth. There weren't many who had the balls to give Jade something, much less actually like her. She was hot, sure, but she was dangerous, and guys were way too scared to go near her.

She stared at the contents in the box. A small bouquet of black roses was inside, along with a water bottle and a small vase. At the bottom there was another note.

_I was worried the water might spill if I put it in the vase._

_Just in case you liked the flowers and wanted them to live, I added a vase and water for the flowers_

_Sorry if it just turns out to be really troublesome._

_Xoxo_

Tori mentally slapped herself. She forgot that she'd already put a note inside of it. And she'd written something desperately on the note on the outside of the box. She probably seemed like an idiot to Jade now.

Jade didn't move for a moment. At last she finally pulled out the vase and poured the water in it. Then she placed the flowers into the water. She kept a scowl on her face, but everyone in the room was staring at her, she couldn't just smile like she wanted. There was a reputation she'd built up, and she wasn't planning to ruin that just because of some stupid gifts. She kept the flowers, so either she just loved them or she was actually happy to get a gift, or both. Everyone was somewhat scared to find out.

Tori was suppressing the smile that wanted to creep onto her face. She didn't want anyone that might be too observant to notice how happy she was. Jade tormented her, so she shouldn't be grinning because someone got a gift for the Goth.

The half-Latina snuck out of class a few minutes early, saying she had to use the restroom. She used the time to call a delivery man and to take a box she'd hidden inside of the Janitor's Closet and have him come back at lunch time to give it to Jade.

* * *

The raven haired girl placed her vase of flowers into her locker, careful to keep them from getting injured. She took a moment to look at the heart skewered with scissors. It was pretty original, and that intrigued her. Before anyone could notice, she put it back in her bag and closed her locker.

She grabbed some lunch and headed over to her table of friends.

Taking a seat she could feel all eyes on her. She didn't just mean her friends' eyes, but everyone's eyes. Just from a quick glance she could make eye contact with at least three people looking her way.

What was up with that?

"Excuse me, is there a Jade West here?" came a voice from the parking lot.

That would be the answer.

Jade slowly turned around and stood.

A young greasy looking guy was holding a large box.

She walked up to him with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over her chest. "The hell do you want?" she growled.

The guy took a step back, his eyes looking her up and down at the same time. "I have a delivery for Jade West. Are you she?"

"What if I am?"

He gulped, "I uh… just need you to sign this…" He held out a clipboard.

After pausing for a long time she signed it and he handed over the box.

He looked her up and down one more time, and suddenly she was in his face, "Check me out one more time and I shove this pen up your nose and into your brain."

He squeaked an, "ok," and all but ran back to his car, tripping over himself.

She carried the large box back to her lunch table. Her friends looked at her expectantly.

Jade set it down but didn't open it, turning to her food and eating. Ten minutes passed during lunch before André spoke up, "Would you just open the dang box already?! We want to know what's inside!"

The others nodded in agreement.

Sighing, the Goth pulled at the note attached to it.

_Ok, I wouldn't open this if you're somewhere it might get messy._

_It's delicate… and yeah. I hope you like it._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Xoxo_

She cocked her eyebrow and stuffed the note with the others. This was high school. No matter where she went it could get injured. With a sigh she gave in. She couldn't help it. It was a pretty big present, and hey, she did like presents. She just didn't plan to tell others that.

After unwrapping it she slowly pulled it out of the box and her eyes grew wide.

A dress. It was a dress. Black, fishnet, corset, and lace. It was definitely her style, and she liked it. She hesitantly peeked inside the dress and looked at the tag. It was in her size. Someone definitely did their research. That was a little strange. Not many guys would understand dress sizes, much less figure out what hers was.

She looked around at everyone as she slowly put the dress back into the box to keep it safe. It was as if she was peering into their souls, trying to decipher who had sent it. Almost everyone looked away when her eyes fell on them. Only her friends didn't shrink back.

"That's so pretty!" Cat said happily.

"Dang girl, you got yourself one hell of an admirer," André said with a slight whistle.

"That's a beautiful dress. I wonder if it was custom made," said Robbie.

"That's hot," Rex said suggestively. "I'd like to see you in that."

"Rex!" Robbie cut in.

"What? It's true," he said as he rolled his tongue in a purring manner.

Jade frowned and reached over, taking Robbie's lunch and shoving Rex's face in it. "Shove it, puppet."

"Someone really likes you Jade. You going to actually let them get close to you, or do you plan to scare them off?" asked Beck.

"Depends on who it is. If it's someone like Sinjin, I'm cutting up everything they've given me and burning it. If it's someone a bit more decent… maybe, just maybe, I'll talk with them."

Tori stayed completely silent. André and Cat both glanced over at her, but they said nothing. The poker face she was wearing proved to them that she was doing her best not to blush or say something.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around and Jade had received nothing else. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or what. She skipped the end of the last class to buy a drink from the vending machines. She was just about to round the corner when she froze. Why was Tori Vega at her locker?

She cocked an eyebrow as Tori closed the locker and quickly disappeared out the exit as the bell rang.

Jade strode over to her locker and pulled it open. There was a tall box and a small one on top. No note this time.

She pulled them out of her locker, and people stopped to look. She'd been getting presents all day, and they were somewhat invested in what sort of idiot would be interested in Jade.

She opened the larger box first, not entirely sure she was ready for what could be in the little box. She found a pair of Visual Kei boots that matched the dress she received earlier. She blinked. If this was Vega, she really went all out. She hesitantly opened the smaller box. Inside was a necklace. There was a silver scissors charm dangling dead center.

People watched as she carefully took the necklace out of the container and put it around her neck.

Beck whistled as he walked up to her, "Woah. The person giving you these things might as well propose while they're at it."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it Beckett."

He laughed, "You must be dying to know who gave this to you by now."

"Not… really…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I might have caught them closing my locker right before the last bell rang."

Beck's eyes widened. "Does that mean you plan to murder the poor guy?"

She smirked, "Oh no. I think I'll return the favor."

Beck's jaw dropped. "You… You're actually going to give a Valentine's Day gift to someone?" His voice carried a little and a few people gasped.

"Close your mouth or else you might catch a fly."

He immediately did as she said, but he couldn't resist asking, "Who was it?"

"Someone playing with fire, and about to get burned," she smirked.

He didn't ask anymore questions. If she killed someone, he did not want to have heard about it beforehand.

* * *

"Tori! Get the door!" Trina yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?!" Tori asked, groaning. "You're closer!"

"TORI!"

"Fine!" The younger girl got off her bed and headed down the steps, rolling her eyes at her sister who was currently giving herself a facial and had cucumbers over her eyes. She looked to the door and yelled, "Coming," as the doorbell rang again.

She pulled open the door and froze on the spot. There she was, the most eye-catching girl in school. The only person currently able to melt her heart was standing before her. That wasn't even the main thing that left her breathless. Jade was wearing the dress and boots that she'd sent as a present. She looked stunning. Tori was having a hard time keeping her eyes from roaming and her jaw from dropping.

"What are you…?"

Without even responding the Gothic girl grabbed the half-Latina and pulled her into a kiss, their teeth clacking together slightly, but only for a moment before the surprised girl began to kiss back.

Jade pushed her way into the Vega household, keeping her lips on Tori's and barely letting her even take a breath. She closed the door behind them and then shoved Tori against it. One hand slid down to the girl's hip while the other went up to her hair, pulling her closer. The brunette's hands gripped onto Jade's shoulders, trying to keep herself a little grounded and her legs from melting into putty.

The raven haired girl's tongue flicked out, running along the half-Latina's lips, asking for permission. Tori's lips parted without a hint of hesitation and Jade's tongue shot into her mouth. A slight moan escaped the brunette's lips, causing Jade to grin as she continued her assault.

"Tori! Who's at the door?" Trina called from the kitchen. She was reaching for the cucumber slices on her eyes.

Jade tugged at the other girl's lower lip as she pulled back, a smirk on her face. She took a step away and placed her hands on her hips.

Tori gulped and took a few deep breaths of air. She was finding it hard to keep standing.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Trina asked.

The Goth turned around and raised her eyebrows. "You fall into a mud pit recently?"

"Oh, ha, ha. It's called a facial. You obviously wouldn't understand with how dry your skin is."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that was such a great burn, I'm just so hurt," she replied sarcastically.

Trina huffed.

Silence befell the three of them, and Tori was still trying to straighten things out in her head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Trina asked.

"I heard that Tori might've seen who left some gifts in my locker. I came to find out who."

"Whatever, no one asked you."

Jade was going to retaliate, then realized it wasn't worth the effort. Instead she turned back to Tori, a smirk on her face. "Wrist."

Tori followed out of habit, not even processing what the other girl was saying.

Jade immediately pulled her up the steps and entered Tori's room, quickly closing and locking the door behind them.

The half-Latina finally managed to clear her throat and gather some of her bearings. "Why did you… kiss me?"

"I saw you putting the boots and necklace in my locker."

Tori's face turned a deep shade of red.

Jade slowly pushed Tori up against the wall and leaned closer, whispering into her ear, "I figured I'd return the favor." Her teeth scraped against her captive's jawbone as she slowly moved back to her lips. "Now then… would you like to continue where we left off?"

Tori's mouth opened and closed a few times before she slowly nodded.

"You have a mouth Vega, use it."

"Y-Yes."

The Goth smirked. "Yes what?"

"Yes I'd like to continue," she mumbled, her eyes looking at the ground as if she'd lost an earring or something. Her face was burning and she wanted to hide it.

Jade placed her finger below Tori's chin and lifted her face up. "What's the magic word?"

"P-Please?"

With a smirk, Jade complied.

Tori was slowly turning into putty in Jade's arms, and the girl clad in black had to keep her pinned to the door or risk the half-Latina's legs giving out.

They only pulled back for air for a second, but that was just enough time for Tori to ask, "So umm… Jade…"

"What?" she asked, placing her forehead against Tori's.

"Will you… be my Valentine?" she managed to stammer.

"Stupid," Jade mumbled, kissing the girl roughly, bruising their lips. "Of course."

Tori smiled a little at the reply. She looked Jade in the eyes and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jade chuckled, "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **Review if ya like. I do plan to write more Jori fics, and I hope to hell that they turn out better than this one. Anyways... Thanks for reading :)


End file.
